Lights
by superprincesspea
Summary: Its the Festival of Lights at the Dixon house and Kate has made plans... Rated M for smut, Daryl Dixon/Kate, Eight weeks in Georgia Universe, One Shot


Kate heard the front door clicking shut. She folded away her laptop and books, shoving them under the bed and smoothing down the sheets. She imaged Daryl looking at the tealights leading their way up the stairs before he followed their path.

The sounds of his footfalls on the landing made her heart skip a beat as she smoothed down her red silk robe and picked up the pink cardboard box. She waited with bated breath until the bedroom door swung open. The look on his face was slightly perplexed but definitely intrigued.

Kate's lips curved into a smile as she picked a sweet from her box, stepping close enough to hover it before his lips and whisper, "open."

Her favourite rugged redneck, leaned his arm against the doorframe and did as requested. His lips parting to allow her to place the sweet on his tongue then sucking her fingertips as he closed his mouth. Midchew he asked, "whats this?"

"Mithai, Indian sweeties. Isy posted them." She stepped back into the room that was aglow with a hundred candles. "Today is Diwali, the festival of lights."

Kate placed the box of mithai on the bed before she walked behind Daryl to ease him out of his jacket, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss his neck and nuzzle the scent of him.

"Legend has it…" she whispered into his ear before biting the lobe, "the beautiful princess Sita was kidnapped by an evil demon King named Ravana."

Kate led Daryl to the bed and sat him down, feeding him another sweet, before she sank to her knees, unlacing his boots and easing them from his feet. "Her husband, Rama was a brave warrior. He set out to rescue her only to learn she was trapped on an island that could not be reached."

Daryl ran his fingers through Kate's hair before dipping his head down to kiss her and ask,"what did he do?"

Kate smiled, standing up and sitting in his lap before wrapping her legs around his waist. She loved the way he was looking at her, listening to every word. She kissed his lips gently, "he began to build a bridge and all the animals in the world came to help him."

She picked another sweet from the box, holding it between her lips to offer Daryl half. He bit into the other end, their lips meeting for sugar sweet kisses as his hands stroked up her back to press her body against his, her nipples puckering as they pressed against his chest.

Kate stopped the kiss biting her lip as she pushed Daryl to lie on the bed while straddling him on her knees. She traced her index finger along his line of shirt buttons before teasing them open one by one, "when the bridge was finished they ran across to wage a magnificent battle."

She kissed his chest from the centre in a long line that lead to his lips. Her tongue sinking into his sweet mouth as he gripped her arse grinding his body into hers, almost making her forget there was an ending to her story and she loved this ending.

Kate sat up, pressing her palm on Daryl's chest to keep him from moving before she held an invisible bow, drawing the string and pointing it to distant monsters, "Rama shot the evil Ravana with a magical arrow" she loosed the arrow before looking and Daryl, "and rescued his beloved Sita."

Daryl's hands stroked her thighs, her breathing faltered. "On their return home they faced an impossibly long journey but people lit the path with oil lamps to help them find their way."

Daryl laughed in a manly half grunt that made the butterflies in her tummy flutter.

"I love light story, hope over despair, light over dark." She took another sweet, biting it in half and sharing the other part with him.

"You're my light, I would go to the ends of the earth to get you back. Hell, I already did."

"Is that what they're calling England now? The ends of the earth..." the smile slipped across her face as she loosened the belt of the robe to let it slip across her body.

Daryl's eyes ate up every inch of skin the robe revealed as it fell useless to the floor. His breathing deepened, "Jesus."

She was nude apart from the henna pattern she'd painstakingly created on her torso to make her feel like an indian princess. "Do you like it?"

He flipped her onto the bed, rolling on top with a growl, "what kinda crazy question is that? There won't ever be a single thing 'bout yer body that I don't like."

He made a trail of kisses down her body until he settled between her thighs, his nose breathing in her scent before he licked, painstakingly slowly, until Kate bucked her hips and bit back a moan. He groaned, his tongue pressed against her, vibrating her into a frenzy. She gripped the bedsheets as his fingers slipped inside, finding a rhythm than matched his mouth as he built her higher and higher. Her moans building and building, her body arching off the bed desperate to release. Daryl didn't stop, he kept the rhythm at the perfect steady speed over and over until Kate soared over the edge, her orgasm shuddering across her whole body in spectacular waves until she sank like a deflated balloon into the mattress.

She could hear Daryl removing his jeans and she felt the bed dip as he lay beside her. She opened her eyes to look at him watching her, his hand lightly pumping his cock as he waited for her to come back down from her climax. She groaned, already needing more.

He took her hand and kissed it before giving her a tug to pull her on top of him. She let Daryl guide her, his hands at her hips, moving her to his cock before he pushed her body down. His length buried inside her. She moaned, enjoying the fullness brushing and the post orgasmic sensitivity that made every touch feel extra intense.

Daryl's hands held her hips, guiding her rhythm until they began to wander, caressing her skin, exploring the henna patterns and cupping her breast. He pulled her towards him, taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking lightly, one and then the other. Her whole body was desperate again, the tingles of his lips on her nipples coursing like electricity through her body, the build of pleasure coiling once more.

She moved her hips faster and Daryl's head fell back from her breasts, groaning her name, his hips meeting hers, his finger snaking between their bodies to touch her in just the right place. "Oh god," she groaned, desperately trying to keep her rhythm while her body trembled with another orgasm. Daryl took control holding her hips and rocking them, burying himself hard and deep until he grunted, his release shooting inside her, adding to the pleasure that was already pulsating.

She collapsed on top of him, her face pressed to his chest to listen to his runaway heartbeat.

"What ya gonna teach me next time?" Daryl half groaned, half mumbled as he gave Kate's arse a squeeze.

She laughed, brushing her fingers through the hair on his chest, "perhaps next time you could teach me something Mr Dixon."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it ;) Even though I'm writing my new Negan story, I haven't forgotten about Kate and Daryl, they're still out there doing their thing.


End file.
